Walkthrough:Adventure/Stage 4
You have arrived at Dracula's castle. Just go right, but watch out for decorative armors: some of them can come to life and charge you from behind, but also from the front. Advance cautiously, you will eventually arrive in front of a night stalker, then a Gobanz, acting as a simple enemy. Climb the rope. You arrive in front of a long corridor, occupied by four punaguchis. Destroy them to clear your way, then climb back to a rope, where another punaguchi awaits you. By destroying it, you can continue to progress, but you can also take a passage above you leading to a crystal. However, you will have to fight another punaguchi. Progress by jumping from the falling platform, then climb again to a rope, where you will arrive in three rooms infested with spikes. In each room there are several moving platforms, the first room being the most difficult. Wait for the first platform to come to you, jump on it and then jump on the second one when the one you are on will go over. Once done, make sure to quickly reach the rope leading you to the second room, because the second platform goes to the ceiling infested with spikes. The platforms of the next two rooms have a fairly simple pattern: two platforms are lowered while a third (located between the other two) is moving upwards. Continuing to advance, you will find yourself in a room with a night stalker. You can see a hole in the ceiling. To access it, you will have to climb the rope then, at mid-height, to jump to the left where is an invisible platform leading you to an invisible rope leading to the secret room, containing an extra life. Exit the secret room, take the rope and you will come to three rooms where spikes will come out of the wall and then serve as a platform. Progress by jumping on the spades and making sure you don't get hit by the spikes on you. Once the third room has passed, you will fall into a long corridor where there are three Gobanz. Eliminate them to continue to Dracula's den, where you can use a falling platform to pick up a Flashing Heart. Once in the boss room, destroy the candle to reveal a Flashing Crystal. Take it and Dracula will appear. He will appear on the middle platform, to your left. Jump and hit him with your weapon while paying attention to his fireballs that he first throws in the form of a right cross and then as a tilted cross. he can teleport to another platform, so you will need to adapt your technique depending on where it is located. Once destroyed, he will turn into a giant bat, browsing the top of the room from left to right. Stand on one of the two central platforms and wait for him to come towards you to hit him. Occasionally, he will call bats, try to get rid of them. Once defeated, the castle begins to shake. Congratulations, you have won! Category:Adventure Walkthroughs